Sakura en Hogwarts
by Seamus-Dario
Summary: Acompaña a Sakura en sus grandes aventuras despues de atrapar todas las cartas clow, en su viaje a Hogwarts junto con su guardián Kero-Chan, habrá romance, aventura, acción, Da click arriba.... )
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1- UN CORREO INESPERADO  
  
En un día nublado, se encontraba la Ciudad de Japón, al parecer nadie pretendía salir de sus casas, puesto que se pronosticaban grandes tormentas ese día, a pesar de que estaban en pleno Verano.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba en su casa, ella ya tenia 11 años y a pesar de que era aun muy pequeña, en su vida ya habían pasado muchas cosas, que jamás podría olvidar, a los 9 años ella había enfrentado muchos obstáculos, pero no eran obstáculos del colegio, familiares ni mucho menos, sino que eran obstáculos que no cualquier niño de su edad podría haber pasado satisfactoriamente, esos obstáculos eran nombrados Cartas Clow, las cartas clow no son cualesquiera cartas, sino que son cartas mágicas, ella ahora era dueña de ellas, era dueña de 53 cartas mágicas, que cada una significaba algo diferente y hacia algo diferente, por lo que se preguntan tal ves..... ella es bruja???...... Buena relativamente no, pero sin duda tiene un don que solo 2 niños en todo el planeta lo tenían, ella ahora se encontraba viendo todas sus cartas, no había pasado nada..... no había ocurrido ningún otro problema en la ciudad, así que prácticamente solo le servían para poder observarlas, puesto que solo las podía usar en momentos de suma importancia y urgencia. Sakura se paro de su cama y se sentó a la orilla de la ventana a ver la lluvia caer.  
  
-Este día es aburrido, ¿no lo crees Kero? -Si un poco dijo la criatura que se encontraba emocionadamente jugando al ordenador, pero animante Sakura, tu padre y tu hermano hoy no trabajan, así que supongo que podrán hacer un exquisito pastel.  
  
Kerberos, era el guardián de las cartas clow, y por lo tanto era protector de Sakura, el había peleado junto con ella para poder obtener todas las cartas clow, y para poder convertirlas en cartas sakura, también tuvieron que vérselas duro, aquellos tiempos habían sido difíciles para la pequeña Sakura ya que había descuidado muchos su estudios, por la poca fuerza que tenia no le daba tiempo de estudiar, pero aun así había logrado graduarse de la primaria, y el 1 de septiembre entraría a la escuela Marttins, pero ahora se encontraba tan aburrida que decidió tomar el teléfono y marcarle a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo, como has estado? -Hola Sakura, bueno pues estoy un poco aburrida, ya que mi madre salió a ver sus diseños de su ultimo desfile. -Bueno yo estoy al igual de aburrida le dijo Sakura -Que te parece si vienes a mi casa?, me encantaría que te probaras unos vestidos que realice para ti, le dijo Tomoyo. -Bueno supongo que si, ahora voy, ¿Crees que deba de llevar a Kero?-dijo Sakura. -Claro!!! Hay helado de frambuesa, y ya sabes que le encanta, solo que ten mucho cuidado las calles se encuentran muy inundadas, no crees que seria mejor que kero y tu fueran volando??? Dijo Tomoyo -Ya veré como me las arreglo, Nos vemos.  
  
Sakura tomo su mochila y su llave mágica, que la llevaba a todos lados. -Vamos Kero!!!, iremos a casa de Tomoyo, me dijo que tenía helado de frambuesa, dijo Sakura. -Que!!!!.......Vamos!!!.  
  
Sakura bajo, su hermano se encontraba viendo las noticias, y su padre estaba haciendo un proyecto que presentaría el día siguiente.  
  
-Enseguida vuelvo, voy a casa de Tomoyo, dijo Sakura -Ten mucho cuidado monstruo, seria mejor que fueras volando, le dijo Toya. -No soy monstruo!!!!....... Y muchas gracias por el consejo.  
  
-Bueno Kero seria mas arriesgado que nos vieran volando en un leon con alas, así que mejor iremos en mi báculo, le dijo Sakura. -Esta bien, asintió Kero.  
  
"Llave que guardas el poder mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante  
Sakura, la valiente que acepto la misión, Libérate!" Vuelo!!!! En eso el báculo de la estrella, le salieron unas alas enormes que parecían a las de un ángel, sakura se subió al báculo, y se dirigieron hacia su destino, el viaje fue maravilloso, la brisa de la lluvia topaba en los pequeños labios de Sakura, y ella sentía como la magia recorría sus venas. Sakura había regresado de la casa de Tomoyo, se encontraba exhausta, al parecer Tomoyo la habia hecho que modelara todos sus diseños, y esos vestidos eran verdaderamente pesados. Su padre estaba ya esperándola preocupado, ya era muy noche y había creído que le había pasado un accidente, Sakura se sintió en el sillón al ver la tele. Su padre se dirigió hacia ella: -Sakura..... tengo que decirte algo. -Que paso papá? Pregunto un poco preocupada Sakura -Verás han llegado unas cartas para ti Sakura se sorprendió, pero se relajo cuando se imagino que eran de su abuelo. -Verás espero que tomes una buena decisión a donde debes ir, si quieres un consejo te recomiendo esta, le dijo su padre, al parecer el decía una carta que estaba escrita con tinta verde. Sakura abrio la primera que tenia tinta roja. Escuela Beauxbatons de magia y hechicería le indica a la Srta. Sakura Kinomito que tiene una plaza en el colegio, por lo que le pedimos que mande una respuesta lo antes posible con la lechuza que llevo este mensaje, enseguida venían una serie de libros que utilizaría y el nombre de el plantel de los maestros. Y al final era firmado por Olympe Máxime, Directora de la escuela Beauxbatons. Enseguida abrió la siguiente carta escrita con letras azules, decía lo mismo, excepto por qué la invitaban a un colegio llamado Durmstrang y el director era un tipo llamado Igor Karkarov. Por ultimo decidió abrir la que le había aconsejado su padre, ahí comentaba lo mismo, solo que al parecer eran palabras mas claras y mas concretas, al final le decían una posdata. PD: Señorita, nos hemos dado cuenta de su increíble poder con las cartas clow, así que aquí tiene su plaza muy segura. Este colegio era nombrado Hogwarts, y estaba firmada la carta por la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall. Sakura se quedo atónita, no sabia que decir, hacer, acaso gritar, reír, llorar, no sabia verdadaderamente..... hasta que su padre decidió hablar. -Bueno yo ya lo sabia, pero en realidad nunca creí que te enviarían para los 3, realmente es tu decisión, los 3 colegios son muy buenos, pero vuelvo a repetir que Hogwarts es mejor, tu madre asistió ahí y verdaderamente según me contó fue una experiencia increíble. Sakura no supo que decir y solo sintió en esos momentos el deseo de irse a dormir. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* A las pocas gentes que lean mi fict, que seguramente serán pocas ya que no esta muy bueno, en fin les pido please que dejen reviews de lo que piensan ya que es muy importante para mi, de antemano muchas gracias, el próximo capítulo será, DECISIONES DUDOSAS.  
  
!" 


	2. 2 El Encuentro

Bueno primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a Silver, que bueno es el único hasta ahorita que me ha dejado review en fin muchas gracias por tus consejos, pero bueno creo que claramente se ve en el titulo del fict que Sakura ira a Hogwarts así que no te preocupes que se la pasará super.  
  
Capítulo 2- EL ENCUENTRO  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó con los ánimos en rastras, realmente no sabia que pensar, era muy difícil decidir si verdaderamente quería ir a un colegio de magia, eso significaría el no ver por mucho tiempo a su papá y a su hermano, además de su gran amiga Tomoyo. Sakura se dirigió hacia la ventana, ahí se quedó contemplando el gran arcoiris que se reflejaba, era muy hermoso, de hecho tan hermoso que nunca había visto uno parecido, ni cuando había conjurado una vez la carta de Lluvia y había salido esa vez un gran arcoiris, así se le quedo mirando durante una hora, sin pestañar, hasta que Kero se levantó.  
  
-Hola!! Sakura muy buenos días, ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
Sakura se tardo unos segundos en hablar hasta que le respondió solo asintiendo con la cabeza, en señal de que estaba bien, Kero estaba muy preocupado también al igual que el padre de Sakura y su hermano Touya.  
  
-Verás Sakura, creo que solo tu tienes la decisión de ir o no a un colegio de magia, si no te crees capaz de ir pues no vayas y ya, creo que tu vida claro que va a cambiar, pero aun así no dejarás de ser la niña amiguera, inteligente, valiente y capaz de hacer lo que te propones, así que piénsalo dos veces, por que solo oportunidades como esta, solo ocurren una vez.  
  
Sakura por un momento sintió que Kero tenia toda la razón, realmente había exagerado, realmente había preocupado a todos por su tonto carácter de cómo tomar las cosas así , pero aún se sentía insegura, no capaz de tomar una decisión, además tenía que elegir si ir a Beauxbatons, Durmstrang ó a Hogwarts, su padre le había aconsejado Hogwarts, pero, ¿Cómo sabia el si la tratarían bien ahí?, el realmente no había asistido ahí , solo su esposa le había comentado que había sido una experiencia increíble aun así, ¿Cómo tomaría la decisión?.  
  
En eso sintió una sensación muy rara, esa sensación le recordaba algo, pero no recordaba que era, se dirigió con Kero y al fin le hablo.  
  
-Kero, ¿sentiste esa presencia?, -Si!!! Le dijo Kero, pero no es posible, ¿Cómo puede ser el?.  
  
Por unos momentos nadie hablo hasta que Sakura grito.  
  
¡¡¡Manifiéstate mago Clow y dinos a que has venido esta vez!!!  
  
En esos momentos un destello plateado iluminó todo el cuarto, no se podía ver nada hasta que al fin se disipó la luz, Sakura pudo ver al mago Clow, el que le habia dado la misión de atrapar las cartas por medio de Kerberous, estaba ahí presente, y aunque algunas otras veces la habia aconsejado, nunca lo habia podido conocer en persona, realmente era un tipo de buen parecer, con pelo hasta los hombros y de color negro, piel grisacea, usaba unos lentes que al parecer en esas fechas ya no se utilizaban, pero aun así eran muy aptos para una persona como Clow, traía puesto en si una túnica azul con estrellas, la luna y el sol dibujados, con el traía una especia de báculo parecido al de Sakura, solo que este tenia un gran sol y una luna entrelazados, el mago Clow se dirigió hacia Sakura.  
  
-Verás pequeña, tu me has ayudado en millones de cosas, y bueno, pues como ya eres tu la nueva dueña de las cartas, pues a mi solo me queda ser el mismo mago de antes que solo ha quedado en las mentes de las pocas personas que me conocieron, y bueno no te interesara saber mucho de esto, en fin, vine aquí para disiparte esa duda, esa intranquilidad que te incomoda, al ver si verdaderamente quieres ir a un colegio de magia, que deacuerdo con tu nivel estas mas que capacitada.  
  
Sakura por unos momentos se quedó perpleja realmente no sabia que decirle al mago Clow, al mago que había creado las cartas, a la persona que había sido el primer dueño de ellas, y la persona a la que le pertenecían los guardianes Kerberos y Yue, aunque ahora todo eso le pertenecía a ella, Sakura sentía que nunca estaría comparada con el nivel de magia que el propio Clow, al estar asimilando un poco las palabras de el mago, Sakura se decidió hablar.  
  
-Disculpe Clow, ¿Cómo puedo saber si verdaderamente estoy destinada para ir a un colegio de magia?.  
  
Por unos momentos el mago Clow no supo que decir, pero le respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Verás pequeña Sakura, te diré hay varias maneras de ver el destino que tienes marcado, de hecho yo te podría decir que te pasará mañana, y la próxima semana, y hasta toda tu vida por delante, pero aun así creo que no sería correcto hacerlo, ya que debes de enfrentar con valor todo lo que se te enfrente, pero bueno te diré unas cosas que de seguro no me dirás que no te han pasado, ¿No te has fijado, que cuando ves la estrellas sientes que tu corazón late y tu llave empieza a brillar?, O cuando agitas tu báculo de porritas, ¿No sientes que estas conjurando un hechizo?, bueno estas son unas de las pruebas que te dicen que eres bruja, aun así si quieres ver una prueba ahora mismo saca tus cartas y coloca el monte en el piso, pero antes dime lo que te pregunte, ¿Te ha pasado?.  
  
Sakura se quedó perpleja, realmente sabía que Clow era muy poderoso, y de hecho que había sido uno de los magos mas destacados de su época, pero nunca se había imaginado que era adivino, Sakura asintió con su cabeza, en señal de que si le habían pasado esas cosas, y se sentó en el piso para hacer las indicaciones que le haría Clow.  
  
Pon tu mano sobre la baraja de tus 53 cartas, y di las siguientes palabras, "Cartas creadas por Clow, abandonen esta apariencia para convertirse en cartas reveladoras en señal de mostrarme mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, háganlo por su dueña Sakura".  
  
Sakura repitió las mismas palabras que le había indicado Clow y en eso todas las 53 cartas empezaron a girar en el aire, estas se habían convertido en cartas de otro color, ya no tenían su color rosa, ahora tenían un color negro, atrás de ellas venían un símbolo de un ojo con cristales alrededor, y la luna y el sol situados en medio de el, enseguida todas se posicionaron de nuevo en un monte en el suelo.  
  
Ahora Sakura, tendrás que sacar 6 cartas al azar, las cartas las pondrás boca abajo, las colocaras en forma cuadrática, así cuando voltees todas el mensaje mágico te aparecerá en ese pequeño cuadro que hayas dejado. Sakura sacó las 6 cartas, y las acomodó como había indicado Clow, pero se preguntaba ¿En que Orden las voltearía?.  
  
-Bueno ya se lo que esta pensando, las voltearas primero las de las 4 esquinas, en orden que desees, luego las dos que falten, después de eso se oirá el mensaje deacuerdo al equipo de cartas que te tocó, el mensaje estará dicho por palabras mías.  
  
Sakura no había comprendido muy bien, pero aun así se alzo su mano y volteo la primera carta, esta carta era la de Ilusión, Sakura recordaba muy bien esta carta ya que le había hecho ver a su madre que ya estaba muerta en un pequeño rincón del parque Pingüino, ¿Pero que significaba esto?, se dirigió a voltear la segunda en esta ocasión era la carta del tiempo, esta le había hecho hacer el mismo día en 3 ocasiones, dejándola presentar el examen de Matemáticas 3 veces, volteo la tercera y era la carta de Luz, esta carta la había atrapado con su hermana la carta Oscuridad, pero se preguntaba ¿Sería la cuarta carta la de oscuridad?, para comprobarlo decidió voltearla y efectivamente era la carta Oscuridad, se dirigió con la quinta en esta ocasión era la carta de el espejo, que le había hecho sufrir con una doble que se había hecho pasar por ella, por ultimó se dirigió a la sexta carta esta era la del cambio, que le había atrapado cuando estaba cambiando millones de cosas en una tienda departamental, en esos momentos un pequeño lazo vinculo a todas ellas, y en el pequeño cuadro que quedaba en medio se podía ver una especie de nube, Sakura no sabia que hacer y dirigió la mirada a Clow.  
  
Tienes que acercarte a ver la nube y decir las palabras "Muéstrame el mensaje que dirá mi destino". Sakura pronuncio las palabras, y enseguida en la nube apareció el mensaje.........  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno a todo el peke pueblo que ha leido mi primer capítulo de este Fict, aquí les muestro el segundo capítulo de este fict, disculpen la demora pero es que me acaban de cortar el telefono y tengo que ir a un ciber para poder subirlo, muchas de antemano por leer mi fict y por su comprensión, solo les pido de favor que si les gusta mi fict o no, me hagan saber por medio de Reviews, Gracias. (, Bueno dije que se llamaría este capítulo decisiones dudosas, pero me parecio que le quedaba mejor el nombre de El encuentro, espero que me comprendan. 


End file.
